


Desbalance Cósmico

by Milchan12



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game), Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls III
Genre: Ashen one flirting, Crossover, Jealous Hunter, M/M, Not Serious
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24086662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milchan12/pseuds/Milchan12
Summary: El Cazador es invocado al mundo del Latente bajo circunstancias inexplicables.Necesita salir rápido de allí o ese Ser de la Ceniza le sacará una úlcera.Mi interpretación de esta ship que me encanta y de la que no he visto contenido en español.
Relationships: Ashen One (Dark Souls)/The Hunter (Bloodborne)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Para esta historia, el Cazador ha despertado del sueño 2 veces y el Ser de Ceniza 1 vez. Es decir, ambos conocen (más o menos) las reglas de sus respectivos mundos. Varias mecánicas del juego se conservan de forma implícita y explícita (ja).  
> 

El Buen Cazador activó la campana para ayudar a colegas que estuvieran pasando un mal rato frente a la Iglesia de la Sanación cuando el delicado resonar lo transportó a una zona que sus ojos nunca habían visto. 

Delante de él se encontraba una inmensa puerta cerrada y detrás, dos enemigos con aspecto de cabra se hallaban sentados dándole la espalda. Una especie de bosque muerto se extendía más allá de los enemigos, donde varios cadáveres de estas criaturas formaban un camino descendente. ¿Cómo carajos había llegado ahí? Incluso el olor de aquel lugar era diferente. ‘Humo’ se dijo a sí mismo, ‘Apesta a quemado’. 

Decidió caminar un poco a la izquierda: nada más que un claro con más cadáveres de enemigos, y entonces lo vio. Acercándose hacia él mientras una de las criaturas le perseguía, venía un caballero cargando un espadón. De pronto rodó hacia la criatura y le encestó un par de golpes con el arma antes de sacar un frasco amarillo, beber de él y dirigirse a la puerta. El Cazador no estaba impresionado, realmente. Si acaso, necesitaba preguntarle cómo regresar a su propio mundo pues era obvio que estaba en el sitio equivocado y, tal como pudo confirmar después, en el momento equivocado.

-¡La invocación! Gracias por venir. Aunque, ¿cómo llegaste hasta acá? Tu marca estaba al lado de la hoguera y… -el desconocido inclinó la cabeza para, en un ademán descarado, echarle un vistazo al Cazador de pies a cabeza- …te ves diferente a tu imagen en la marca. D-diferente en el buen sentido.

Raro. Durante las numerosas y largas noches de caza se presentaban insinuaciones, quedos susurros de la existencia de otros mundos; líneas de tiempo alternas a las que uno cruzaba mediante objetos malditos. El cazador no había conseguido ningún artefacto nuevo que pudiera provocar este fenómeno tan particular, pero dudar de los hechos era inútil. Ya que era ágil de mente y de pensamientos fríos, y sabía que nada era imposible. 

Antes de responder la pregunta del hombre desconocido intentó reunir toda la información visual que le fuera posible examinando lo que tenía en frente. El sujeto tenía puesta una armadura, lo que lo hacía lucir como un caballero. Sin embargo al observar mejor, el yelmo y el peto estaban sumamente desgastados, las grebas eran de un color distinto a los guanteletes, y el escudo era demasiado pequeño para ser la combinación apropiada del espadón que cargaba sobre el hombro.

-Umm –el caballero rompió el silencio antes de lo esperado- Para ser honesto, no creo que estés muy preparado para esta pelea. Si quieres puedo esperar a que te cambies porque Los Vigilantes pegan muy duro, ¿sabes? Y con ese traje, bueno, te ves muy bien en él pero te van a sacar el cerebro de un golpe, ja.

El Cazador lanzó una mirada que atravesó la espina dorsal de aquel sujeto con un escalofrío. No podía negar el sentimiento de aversión que nació de la nada cuando lo vio rodar de manera tan torpe mientras peleaba con la criatura. Tenía poca paciencia con los idiotas y este, sin haber hablado mucho, le parecía uno. 

-Lo siento –dijo por fin- No puedo ir contigo. ¿Hay alguna manera de que deshagas esta ‘invocación’ que mencionaste?

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Tienes miedo o algo? Tampoco es para tanto pero te necesito en la segunda fase porque sus ataques suelen-

-Mira –interrumpió el Cazador, sintiendo como su nivel de irritación aumentaba- Primero, no tengo miedo; yo no le temo a nada. Segundo, odio repetirme pero haré una excepción contigo porque puedo notar que eres un poco lento: no voy a ayudarte, ¿puedes deshacer la invocación que me trajo aquí?

-¿Deshacer? Claro, puedo enviarte a casa. Aun así, uhh… no me importaría que te quedaras un rato ahí parado aunque sea para verte-

Los nervios del Cazador terminaron de crisparse del todo y terminaría disparando al sujeto si no dejaba de intentar coquetear.

-¡Solo hazlo, estúpido! 

El caballero desconocido levantó una mano y retrocedió instintivamente ante el grito del Cazador. 

-Vaya, tranquilo. Cancelaré la invocación, ¿ok? A ver, tengo… hueso de regreso, flor verde, saponita blanca… eh… aquí está, cristal negro de separación.

El sujeto tomó el cristal y lo alzó pero no ocurrió ningún indicio de que funcionara. Lo alzó un par de veces más sin obtener resultado. Ya un poco desesperado comenzó a agitarlo con fuerza.

-¿Qué mierda? –el desconocido levantó un poco la parte de atrás del yelmo para rascar su cuello, sonaba realmente consternado y aunque el Cazador no podía ver su expresión, pensó que debía ser graciosa- Nunca antes había fallado.

‘Cristal negro de separación’, el Cazador sopesaba el nombre del objeto que en este mundo debía enviar a un aliado de vuelta. Es cierto que le había pedido al sujeto que le mostrara la forma de deshacer la invocación, pero en el fondo de su mente sabía que los métodos tradicionales posiblemente fallarían. Solo esperaba que un milagro hiciera fácil la situación, que el universo hubiera sufrido un desbalance inofensivo y todo volviera a la normalidad rápidamente. Le dolía haber estado equivocado porque si el objeto no lo enviaba a casa las alternativas que le quedaban eran poco agradables.

-Déjalo –le dijo el Cazador- No llegué aquí por medios convencionales, seguramente tampoco podré salir así. Dime una cosa, esos tipos que están ahí, ¿qué tan fuertes son?

Los enemigos con aspecto de cabra descansaban ignorando la presencia de ambos hombres, probablemente dormidos o sordos, o ambos.

-¿Ellos? Uno solo no es gran cosa pero dos podrían causarte problemas. ¿Nunca mataste uno, ja? Hay un montón de camino acá.

El cazador lo miró con incredulidad. Sin responder avanzó hacia donde estaban los enemigos, apuntó al de la derecha con su pistola de repetición y disparó. La criatura se sacudió por el impacto pero eso fue suficiente para llamar la atención de su amigo de la izquierda, que ahora cargaba hacia él con una enorme lanza. El Cazador esquivó el golpe con agilidad y se reprendió mentalmente por tener instintos tan agudos. Esta vez se quedó quieto y dejó que ambos enemigos lo atravesaran con sus lanzas repetidas veces hasta matarlo. 

Morir era una experiencia como ninguna otra; el dolor empieza como un rojo intenso, el color de la sangre hirviendo mientras supura de la carne abierta, luego se vuelve púrpura, después azul y se va enfriando lentamente hasta que se deja de sentir incluso el mismo cuerpo. Los átomos se desprenden en bocanadas, anestesiando la conciencia poco a poco. La muerte en este mundo se sintió extrañamente similar, tal vez un poco burda para su gusto. Lo último que vio antes de irse fue al desconocido gritando algo que no pudo escuchar, atacando a las criaturas y rodando de esa forma tan patética. 

Cuando recuperó la conciencia sus ojos estaban cerrados y un profundo miedo de abrirlos lo invadió de pronto. Sus sentidos volvieron a él como un relámpago y antes de continuar esa abstracta línea de pensamiento que le impedía comprobar en donde estaba, su olfato le anunció la respuesta. Humo. Olor a quemado, a ceniza.


	2. Chapter 2

-Mierda –dijo el Cazador, el suave sonido de leña quemándose en una hoguera que estaba justo frente a él.

En esta situación el Cazador se sentía seguro de una cosa: aquel mundo, el mundo del tipo raro que conoció, se regía por reglas elementales parecidas a las de Yharnam. Algunas tan similares que habían terminado conectándolo a aquella tierra. Y eso, además de un misterio, era una ventaja. Porque ahora sabía lo que tenía que hacer y el primer paso era, lamentablemente, hablar con el hombre de antes. Algo en él lo irritaba fácilmente pero estaba dispuesto a tragarse ese malestar para obtener información y abrirse paso en este nuevo terreno.

Hacía muy poco de su muerte, el sujeto debía seguir por allí. Quizá ya estaba del otro lado de la puerta y solo tenía que esperar un momento para que apareciera junto a él. Sí. Eso sonaba como algo que podría pasar pronto. Aun así decidió explorar los alrededores, con cuidado, ahora sabiendo cómo interactuaba su presencia con el entorno. Este último pensamiento le molestó. Si su entrada y salida de aquel mundo eran inusuales, lo lógico es que su relación con él también lo fuera, y sin embargo ésta era de lo más normal, recibiendo daño de los enemigos y todo. Ridículo.

Desde la hoguera, estaba casi seguro que si seguía hacia adelante llegaría al bosque donde estaba la puerta del jefe; si miraba al lado opuesto podía ver a varios enemigos iguales a los que lo mataron antes sentados a lo largo de un pasillo de piedra. Aunque su prioridad era encontrar al desconocido necesitaba medir su fuerza real contra las criaturas de la zona. Atrajo uno a uno a los monstruos, sus ataques eran fáciles de esquivar. Probó algunas de sus técnicas básicas con ellos. El golpe cargado con el hacha extendida fue especialmente útil para mantenerlos a raya.

Así, tras derrotar a cuantos estaban cerca de la hoguera, se acercó a la orilla del pasillo y por primera vez se dejó sorprender por el mundo en el que había caído. Una zona pantanosa rodeada por una alta muralla, con grandes árboles y torres caídas donde se mirara. El suelo despedía una estela morada, señal de que estaba repleto de veneno y toxicidad. Apostaría un ojo a que olía tan mal como se veía. ‘Desagradable’ pensó al tiempo que continuaba más allá de los cadáveres de sus nuevos amigos las ‘cabras poseídas’. 

Llegó a una nueva intersección en la que, si seguía de frente se encontraba con una vista peculiar: ¿era una persona con una armadura negra al fondo del pasillo? Sus instintos que siempre lo habían enorgullecido le hablaron diciendo que mejor debía salir por la reja abierta que tenía a su izquierda. Tan pronto la cruzó se detuvo en seco. A su derecha algo respiraba agitadamente. Una horrorosa criatura con una cruz en la espalda y ojos rojos (esos nunca eran una buena señal). Pero lo que hizo que su humor decayera aún más era el paisaje que le daba la bienvenida.

Un bosque precedido por un lago casi seco, y gigantescos pero poco agradables árboles. Los colores de aquel lugar bastaron para revolverle el estómago. Claro, había estado en áreas deplorables habitadas por criaturas de aspecto vomitivo, pero algo en el hecho de que dos áreas tan horribles estuviesen tan cerca la una de la otra le daba mala espina.

Su asco se vio interrumpido por el sonido de algo corriendo hacia él sobre el agua. En ese instante, tuvo la revelación de porqué aquel sitio le producía tanta inquietud: ¡todo se veía igual! Los árboles, la colina que se divisaba a lo lejos, la tierra bajo sus pies y el musgo que la cubría, absolutamente todo ayudó a camuflar al enorme cangrejo que lo lanzó de vuelta al pasillo de piedra. El tumulto alertó a la criatura de los ojos rojos y al enemigo de armadura negra que había preferido evitar. Lo próximo que supo es que estaba otra vez frente a la hoguera y que algo aparecía a su lado justo en ese momento.

Era el caballero desconocido, recién venido de la muerte segura que el Cazador había predicho antes. El Cazador cruzó los brazos y miró fijamente a la hoguera, se preguntaba cuándo el hombre parado junto a él iba a notar su presencia. Entonces el desconocido dio un salto hacia atrás y levantó su escudo.

-¡¿Tú otra vez?! ¡Pero te vi morir! ¡Lo sabía! No eres el tipo de la marca, ¡me estás invadiendo! Puto Torreón de Farron siempre lleno de pinches invasores. 

El sujeto blandió la espada contra el Cazador, pero justo antes de que ésta cayera sobre él, la bala de la pistola de repetición lo detuvo en seco, anulando su ataque por completo.

-Nunca había visto un arma así, ¿de dónde la sacaste? –dijo el desconocido, con voz entrecortada por el reciente parry.

El Cazador volteó los ojos.

-No entiendes nada, ¿verdad? Baja tu escudo, no voy a atacarte por ahora. Solo necesito información sobre este mundo para empezar a planear cómo salir de aquí.

El caballero pareció relajarse al escuchar aquellas palabras. Demasiado ingenuo, pensó el Cazador.

-Desde hace rato creí que estabas burlándote de mí pero ¿en serio no sabes dónde estás? Si no eres un latente ¿entonces qué?

-Soy un cazador, en mi tierra purgo la ciudad de bestias malditas por la sangre.

-¿Qué ciudad?

-Yharnam –dijo el Cazador mientras alzaba una ceja.

-Ah, no. Aquí es Lothric.

El Cazador sintió una vena saltar de su pálida frente. 

-Antes dijiste ‘latente’. ¿Eso es lo que eres?

-Latente recién salido de la tumba y a tu disposición –el Latente se hincó en un gesto de reverencia- Ser de la ceniza también, pero espera a que nos conozcamos mejor.

-No ocurrirá. Escucha, sé que antes dije que no te ayudaría con el jefe pero tal vez eso es justo lo que tengo que hacer para regresar. Así que, vamos de una vez. Igual se ve que no pudiste solo

-Eh… Si insistes. Pero te advierto que esos tipos se vuelven locos. En un segundo ya te hicieron cagar hacia adentro.

-Te creo, porque si así quedaste…

El Cazador y el Latente caminaron hacia la niebla donde se encontraban los Vigilantes, matando uno a uno a los enemigos que se cruzaban para llegar ahí. El Cazador esquivaba los golpes hábilmente y golpeaba duro con el hacha, mientras que, en los ojos del Cazador, el Latente sobrevivía en una demostración de torpeza y fuerza bruta.

-¿Te interesa recibir una crítica constructiva? –preguntó el Cazador. El asco se reflejaba en su cara mientras examinaba al Ser de Ceniza.

-Claro 

-Ruedas muy mal. Tu armadura ni si quiera combina, te hace ver gordo, haces ruidos vulgares cuando recibes daño y una niñita tiene más destreza. 

-Esa no es una crítica constructiva –dijo el Latente, blandiendo la espada una vez para quitar la sangre que la cubría.


	3. Chapter 3

Cuando llegaron a la niebla que precedía a Los Vigilantes del Abismo, el Latente pensó que era buena idea darle instrucciones al Cazador.

-Voy a entrar. El primer Vigilante me recibirá con los brazos abiertos como siempre, luego vendrán más y habrá drama porque será como si pelearan por mi atención. Tú solo quédate ahí y observa.

El Cazador tomó al Latente por el yelmo y lo lanzó contra la niebla, y le pateó el trasero. En seguida atravesó la puerta solo para encontrar una arena bastante fea con un jefe bastante bien proporcionado, en su opinión.

Los soldados de la Legión no hicieron cagar hacia adentro al Cazador como el Latente le había advertido. Por el contrario, fueron relativamente fáciles de derrotar con su revólver, y aun así tuvo que salvar el pellejo de su anfitrión más de una vez, pues cometía errores de juicio increíbles.

-¡¿POR QUÉ TE PONES ENFRENTE DE ÉL?! -gritó el Cazador al Latente en una ocasión- GRANDÍSIMO PENDEJO

-¡Ja ja! ¡Me gusta la adrenalina!

No era que al Cazador le importara lo que pasara con el Latente, pero si quería comprobar su teoría tenía que mantenerlo vivo. Cuando la pelea terminó, la poca paciencia que el Cazador construyó por el Latente se había derrumbado. Cayó de rodillas ya que, mientras el Latente ardía en las llamas de la victoria, él seguía en ese detestable mundo.

-Cazador… Cazador…

El golpe de realidad lo llevó a recostarse en posición fetal hasta que una leve sacudida por el hombro y una voz poco familiar lo sacaron del soponcio. El Cazador era un hombre realista que pensaba en las consecuencias de sus acciones y en las consecuencias de esas consecuencias. Un par de veces Alfred le dijo que su actitud solía pasar por pesimismo y si se sumaba la falta de paciencia, era una combinación fatal. ¿Qué importaba? Elegancia, sofisticación, agilidad, destreza, porte, lucidez; lo tenía todo. No, la auto compasión no estaba permitida. No tenía sentido.

-Cazador, ¡ven a la hoguera!. –el Latente tenía dos tarros de cerveza en la mano- HAGAMOS UN BRINDIS por el cooperativo.

El Cazador arqueó una ceja. ¿De dónde sacó la cerveza el bastardo Latente? Se incorporó para avanzar hacia donde le indicaba el hombre. Ahora estaba atrapado ahí, la mejor opción era continuar hasta el final aunque tuviera que contener las ganas de estrangular al bruto sentado junto a él.

-No gracias. La cerveza es una bebida de plebeyos. Prefiero vino tinto.

-¿Ah? Pues mi amigo cebolla y yo siempre brindamos con unas cervezas bien heladas. Tal vez pronto lo conozcas si te juntas conmigo.

-Odio la cebolla y odiaría juntarme contigo. Dame eso –dijo el Cazador antes de arrebatarle el tarro de la mano- Pensándolo bien lo necesito para olvidar esta tragedia.  
-¿Y cómo vas a volver ahora, buen Cazador?

-¿Qué haces tú para volver? –el Cazador limpió con su abrigo el borde del tarro antes de darle un sorbo temeroso a la cerveza. Después fijó su atención en el Latente- O sea, al inicio.

-Bueno se supone que debo enlazar la llama, como es mi deber. Pero primero tengo que cortar varias cabezas, repartir vergazos con estos brazos fuertes. ¿Te gustaría eh…tocar estos brazos fuertes?

-Metería mi cabeza en la hoguera antes de tocar alguna parte tuya.

-Oye tranquilo. Está bien, no se me van a caer. Siempre puedes venir a tocarlos luego. ¿Por qué no avanzas hasta el final conmigo? Igual y a medio camino regresas a tu ciudad a matar bestias.

El Cazador miró detenidamente al Latente una vez más. Después cerró los ojos, apretándolos con fuerza y se puso de pie.

-Eso ya lo iba a hacer con o sin tu consejo –replicó mientras tomaba al Latente por la tela que cubría el peto de su armadura y lo acercó hacia él de un jalón- Escúchame bien. No soy tu compañero, no soy tu cooperativo y no soy tu invocación. Hago las cosas solo y si se te ocurre meterte conmigo, te cazaré y dedicaré mi vida a matarte una y otra vez hasta que desees no haber traído su apestoso trasero de vuelta a la vida. ¿Entendiste?

-¡Wow, wow, wow, wow! –el Latente levantó ambas manos en son de paz. Se dio cuenta que de pronto él y el Cazador estaban muy cerca- Tienes unos ojos hermosos.

‘¿Eh?’

Ambos sostuvieron la mirada unos instantes. Sí, el hombre traía un casco puesto, pero durante esos pocos segundos el Cazador buscó algo más allá de la armadura y encontró los ojos oscuros del Latente, que lo contemplaban expectantes, maravillados. 

En un movimiento violento, el Cazador soltó al Latente y lo alejó de sí. Le dio la espalda rápidamente y se cubrió la cara con una mano. Era un bastardo atrevido, aquel Latente. Extrañaba el taller en el sueño del Cazador, la luna llena y el olor a orquídeas en el jardín. Comenzó a extrañar incluso a la gente de la Capilla de Oedon. Sí, hasta al anciano mamón que decía todo al revés. Un sollozo estuvo a punto de escaparse de sus labios pero lo reprimió.

Miró de nuevo al Latente que ya se había puesto de pie y se encontraba recogiendo los tarros y se ajustaba la armadura.

-¿Nos vamos? –le dijo con el mismo tono fanfarrón y estúpido.

El Cazador volteó los ojos, re acomodó la tela que tapaba su rostro y, resignado, se puso en marcha.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ojalá pudiéramos casarnos con Anri versión chico siendo hombres. Su voz es perfecta :'(

-No me jodan por favor, no me jodan.

El Cazador estaba harto de verdad. Tenía diez minutos matando esqueletos que volvían a la vida sin importar cuantas malditas veces los destruyera. Para colmo, algunos hacían acrobacias totalmente sacadas de la manga, de modo que un instante los tenía en frente y al siguiente le picaban el trasero con sus sables.

-¡¿Ya terminaste, puto Romeo?! -gritó lo más alto que pudo.

-¡Ya voy! –respondió al poco tiempo una voz ahora bastante familiar.

Un momento después el Latente bajó la breve colina y ambos cruzaron el puente colgadizo corriendo.

-¡¡No vayas delante de mí, eres muy lento, me van a alcanzar todos los esqueletos!!

-¿Qué quieres que haga? ¡Si me quedo sin energía no puedo correr! –el Latente volteaba de cuando en cuando para ver a un Cazador que, desde hacía varias horas, estaba más interesado en matarlo a él que a cualquier otro enemigo.

-Tal vez si te hubieras puesto la armadura que yo te dije, no estarías tan pesado y podrías correr más.

-Pero esa armadura no me protegía contra la hemorragia--

-PERO SE TE VEÍA BIEN

Tenían casi dos días enteros tratando de atravesar las Catacumbas de Carthus y el Lago Ardiente. Para el Cazador cada área era peor que la anterior. Por si fuera poco, al Latente se le había ocurrido ayudar a otro latente, uno llamado Anri de Astora. Y habían terminado encontrándolo de nuevo en el peor lugar de toda la zona superior justo antes del puente colgadizo, con mil esqueletos atacando por minuto.

-Bueno y ¿qué estabas hablando en la colina con ese latente?- preguntó el Cazador tras llegar a un lugar seguro. 

-Ah, le dije que encontramos a Horace en la cueva…y que tuve que matarlo -respondió el otro mientras se acomodaba en posición de descanso, con la cabeza agachada- Se puso muy triste y ahora me odio a mí mismo.

El Cazador lo miró de reojo. Recordó que un día antes cuando encontraron a Anri, el Latente también se había demorado hablando con él. Los asuntos personales del idiota que ahora lo guiaba por las Catacumbas no le interesaban, y aun así no pudo evitar voltear una vez más para ver a Anri antes de salir de la habitación. Algo en él, en su voz y en la forma en la que repetía el nombre de su compañero perdido le parecía trágico.

-Hmph, no puedes salvar a todo el mundo.

El Latente alzó rápidamente la cabeza para ver al Cazador.

-¡Pero es solo un chico! –dijo en una especie de sollozo.

El Cazador frunció el ceño y esquivó lo que imaginó sería una mirada de cachorro en el rostro de aquel bruto.

-Eso no era un chico, era un tanque de 2 metros y te mató una vez.

-No Horace ¡Anri! Ojalá hubiera una forma de llevarlo conmigo. 

-¿Qué? –un destello de indignación se asomó en la voz del Cazador. Pareció notarlo pero recuperó su dignidad a tiempo, se enderezó y sacudió polvo imaginario del abrigo- Un costal de huesos es suficiente, no necesito otro más. Evita que tire accidentalmente a tu noviecito por un acantilado. 

-Ah, él nunca se fijaría en mí. A no ser… 

Los ojos del Cazador le atravesaron el cuerpo entero como cuchillos envenenados. 

No quería admitirlo, pero estaba física y mentalmente agotado. La odisea del Lago Ardiente le había drenado gran parte de su fuerza vital. El gusano gigante, la maldita ballesta con 99% de precisión, muros ilusorios por todos lados y cabras poseídas en cada esquina. A pesar de que el Latente había fanfarroneado sobre cómo conocía perfectamente la zona, estuvieron horas perdidos en las ruinas de los demonios antes de regresar a donde se encontraba Anri. Flashbacks de los últimos dos días iban y venían en la mente del cazador, mezclados con las ganas de romper muchos jarrones rodando y después dormir un mes.

-Bueno, más vale tarde que nunca. A trabajar –el Ser de Ceniza se ajustó el yelmo y salió disparado hacia el área del jefe, sin voltear atrás.

-¡HEY! Desgraciado –dudó en seguirlo pero al final sus pies se arrastraron hasta una gran habitación con una mesa en el centro y una copa con forma de cráneo sobre ella. Latente estaba frente a ella, a punto de ponerle las manos encima. El Cazador pensó en comentar lo poco sensato que era manosear objetos como calaveras postrados encima de mesas y altares, pero descartó la idea tras recordar ciertos incidentes propios.

En un instante todo se volvió oscuro. La sala donde se encontraban hace unos segundos fue reemplazada por un abismo cuya única fuente de luz era un inmenso esqueleto con ambos brazos estirados, cada uno adornado con un par de brazaletes de oro. Era el Gran Señor Wolnir.

-Nunca creí que podría odiar tan profundamente a los esqueletos hasta que llegué aquí –dijo el Cazador

-Cazador, no deberías ser grosero con los esqueletos. Después de todo, en este momento, hay uno dentro de ti -El Latente se acercó a él y puso la mano en su hombro, apretándolo un poco- Y ojalá yo fuera un esqueleto para estar también dent—

Wolnir interrumpió la conversación con un amplio manotazo que aplastó al Ser de Ceniza justo donde estaba. Por supuesto, el buen Cazador esquivó el ataque tras verlo venir. ¿Quién mierda le da la espalda al jefe para ponerse a charlar? Como cada vez que le propinaban un enorme golpe, el Latente se quedó un par de segundos incrustado en el suelo sin poder moverse. 

-Si eso no te mató, lo haré yo.

-Espera –balbuceó el Latente, su cuerpo de hueco casi sin aire- Quiebra los brazaletes. Solo así le harás daño.

Estaba por decirle que no movería un músculo para ayudarlo cuando varios esqueletos de tamaño regular comenzaron a atacar violentamente. 

-¡Aléjense perras! ¡Hey, idiota!, lo que tengas que hacer hazlo tú mismo.

El Latente pudo ponerse de pie y esquivar otro manotazo del jefe. En su opinión, era una pelea sin la menor gracia. ¿Había muerto alguna vez allí? Sí. Pero no ocurriría ahora. No hoy. No con el alto, gallardo, interesante, misterioso, totalmente fuera de su liga y valiente Cazador justo detrás de él, mirándolo. Bueno, sentía que quizá le había estado mirando. No estaba muy seguro, aunque esperaba que fuera así. 

-¡LO HICE! ¿Viste? Llegué y ¡ZAZ! ¡CLANK! ¡PUM! Muerto –después de un enfrentamiento bastante rápido en el que solo perdió seis frascos de estus, el Latente celebró la victoria sobre Wolnir. Su empoderamiento crecía solo con la necesidad de lucirse frente a su compañero.

-Estaba muy ocupado matando a los esqueletos extra, no te vi –dijo el Cazador mientras levantaba el hacha para examinar su filo.

Tras la pelea, ambos se encontraron de vuelta en el salón con la mesa en el centro. El próximo camino a seguir serían las escaleras de piedra que llevaban a una nueva habitación con más segmentos de escaleras. El Latente encendió la hoguera, puso en orden su equipo y se apresuró para alcanzar al Cazador, quien había terminado primero de alistarse y ya estaba en la habitación continua.

-¿Sabes? He estado pensando que tú y yo sí hacemos un excelente equipo –el Latente intentó poner su brazo alrededor de los hombros del otro, a pesar de una ligera diferencia de altura. 

El Cazador lo evadió con un sutil movimiento ninja.

-No -respondió.

Si bien quería descansar un poco, todo su ser necesitaba abandonar esas apestosas catacumbas. Podía ver la luz al final del camino, literalmente. Antes de subir los últimos escalones, el Latente se atravesó y extendió las manos para evitar que avanzara.

-Ok, ok, ok. Sé que estás enojado porque estas zonas han sido horribles, ¡pero…! -caminó de espaldas hasta dar un paso fuera del marco que dividía las catacumbas y la salida- Cúbrete los ojos.

-¿Eh?

-¡Tápatelos! Es una sorpresa.

-No seas ridículo, hazte a un lado.

El Cazador intentó seguir pero fue detenido una vez más por el Latente que ahora estaba de rodillas, con las manos juntas.

-Cazador, por favor…

Otro silencio incómodo. El Cazador frunció el ceño, como era costumbre cuando miraba al Latente. Lanzó un suspiro de exasperación y cubrió sus ojos con ambas manos.

-Te odio - subió los peldaños que faltaban para atravesar la salida, guiado por el sonido de las grebas del hombre caminando delante de él.

-¡Ya! Cazador, ¡contempla!

Cuando bajó las manos, el Cazador se encontró con un paisaje muy distinto, único desde que puso un pie en aquel mundo decadente. Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa; no podía decir que estaba del todo impresionado pues, en cierto sentido, la ciudad que se divisaba del otro lado le recordaba a Yharnam. Y, aun así, era una vista que se quedaría grabada en sus retinas para toda la vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Encuesta
> 
>   
> ELDEN RING es:
> 
> a) un sueño colectivo de la comunidad soulsbornesekiro
> 
> b) real, pero saldrá en 30 años


	5. Chapter 5

Una excitación nerviosa coloreó la voz del Latente.

-¿Es preciosa no? Irithyll parece un sueño.

En efecto, al Cazador le pareció un retrato salido de un cuento de hadas. Era como estar observando la ciudad desde un estado de letargo. Un aura misteriosa rodeaba el perímetro de la arquitectura que se alzaba en la distancia y el peligro que emanaba le recordó a la primera vez que despertó en su mundo. Una parte de él quería explorar ahora mismo aquellas calles de ensueño y la otra sabía exactamente el nivel de sufrimiento que le esperaba al intentarlo. 

Cuántos comentarios tenía el Cazador sobre sus anécdotas en casa, sobre todo lo que Irithyll le trajo a la memoria. Pero no podía solo decirlo ni exponerse frente al Latente. Sería bajar la guardia y eso, basado en su experiencia, era mala idea.

-Hmph, lo normal –echó un vistazo al Latente, esperando alguna reacción. Nada. Parecía seguir con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. ‘Un filósofo, sin duda’ pensó el Cazador, y rió por dentro, orgulloso de su sarcasmo - Oye, puñetón. 

-AH –el Latente salió de su trance. 

Los dos hombres bajaron la pendiente y llegaron hasta un arco ornamentado que marcaba el inicio de un puente. 

-Cazador –el Ser de la Ceniza habló en un tono serio, algo inusual en él- ¿Te gustan los cocodrilos?

El Cazador miró al Latente un par de segundos antes de contestar. 

-No. ¿En qué parte del puente caerá el cocodrilo?

-Por Gwyn, -el asombro del Ser de la Ceniza era genuino - ¿cómo haces para ser tan genial? De seguro tú puedes hacer todo esto solo. Me haces sentir poco capacitado para el trabajo, jaja.

-Es lo más obvio que has dicho desde que nos conocimos. 

Bajo el yelmo, Latente sonreía. Tenía una mezcla de admiración y un sentimiento en la boca del estómago cuya causa no podía identificar.  
-¿Entonces? –el Cazador desplegó su hacha.

-Cierto. Emm… Cuando estemos a la mitad del puente aparecerá un cocodrilo enorme. Es un cabrón muy rápido. ¡Pero ahora somos dos!

El Latente empuñó su espada y corrió directo hacia el puente. Nadie que hubiera pasado suficiente tiempo con ese hombre se sorprendería por tan absurda decisión. El Cazador exhaló un suspiro y volteó los ojos, como de costumbre. No tuvo más remedio que seguirlo.

Una vez en la mitad del puente, un abrumador rugido emanó desde el arco de entrada. 

-Solo quiero que sepas –dijo el Cazador- que eso no es un cocodrilo, es un lagarto.

-¿¿En serio??

-Claro que sí. ¿Estás ciego? Mira su hocico.

-N-no había pensado en eso. 

-Pensar no se te da mucho.

La Bestia de Sulyvahn se sacudió con violencia. Su hocico era muy grande y cada mordizco sucedía en un rango de 360 grados, o al menos así lucía. El Cazador se llevó un par de golpes; Latente tenía razón, aquella bestia se movía demasiado rápido. Entre los esquivos frenéticos de uno y el rodar sin sentido del otro, ambos chocaron por accidente. 

-CUIDADO –gritó molesto el Cazador. Seguía totalmente desconcertado por el estilo de pelea del Ser de la Ceniza. No es que fuera débil, al contrario: el anfitrión del mundo donde se encontraban tenía una fuerza brutal. Pero el ritmo era distinto al suyo, más lento y más conducido por el pánico de la situación. 

Cuando ya parecía faltar poco para derrotar al lagarto, otro de los infames giros del Latente lo posicionó justo enfrente del enemigo. El intimidante hocico dentado se preparó para darle la bienvenida entre sus fauces. Entonces, sintió un jalón que lo llevó directo al suelo, lejos del peligro. Al recuperarse del impacto, presenció al Cazador realizando un parry que puso fin al enfrentamiento. ‘Wow… Es increíble’ pensó. Bajo el yelmo, sus ojos de hueco se agrandaron por el asombro, al igual que esa sensación en el estómago a la que no lograba poner nombre.

-He estado salvándote el pellejo una y otra vez desde que entramos a las asquerosas Catacumbas -el Cazador retrajo su hacha y caminó de largo- Ya estoy harto.

El Latente se puso de pie y reflexionó por un momento aquellas palabras. Su nuevo compañero era un sujeto impresionante y, si bien no entendía muy bien el por qué, sabía que lo estaba decepcionando. Quería hacer algo por él. Demostrarle que le importaba y que se sentía agradecido por su llegada, aunque fuera accidental. El camino hacia el destino que le esperaba era solitario, pero ahora tenía a alguien con quien luchar lado a lado. 

-Cazador, espera.

El Cazador se detuvo casi a un par de metros de atravesar la pared cristalina que conducía a la plaza central de Irithyll, pero no se volteó para mirar al Latente. En cambio, escuchó cómo el hombre revolvía sus pertenencias, buscando algo; luego, el sonido del metal de la armadura siendo retirado y puesto de nuevo. 

Al fin, el Ser de Ceniza avanzó hacia él y extendió su mano envuelta en el guantelete. En medio relucía un anillo con forma particular que llamó de inmediato la atención del Cazador.

-Quiero darte esto: mi anillo de gato. Morí muchas veces para conseguirlo, en este mismo puente. No hay otro igual, es único. Cuando te lo pongas te salvará de hacerte daño si te caes de lugares altos. ¡Y créeme, siempre hace falta!

‘…’

-En ese caso, ¿por qué me lo ofreces? Tú lo necesitas mucho más que yo. ¿Cuántas veces te caíste allá abajo?

-¡Bueno!, sí pero ahora somos compañeros. ¡Ah! Sé que tú no quieres ser mi compañero pero... Un amigo mío me dio su anillo más poderoso como símbolo de amistad –el latente acercó el anillo de gato a la rendija del yelmo- Por todo lo que me costó conseguirlo y porque me ha salvado tantas veces, este es el anillo más preciado que tengo. Si no quieres ser mi amigo, al menos tómalo. Yo seguiré muriendo con o sin él. Ja, ja, ja.

Diversos grados de caos inundaron la mente del buen Cazador. ¿Cómo se supone que debía responder a eso? En Yharnam, algunos conocidos a quienes respetaba le habían obsequiado cosas importantes: runas, armas, consejos, ayuda. En medio de una noche terrible, donde nadie estaba a salvo ni siquiera de un cazador, ellos confiaban en él. Y era triste que esos obsequios se convirtieran en la evidencia de que no pudo salvar a nadie. 

Por eso el gesto del Latente le conmovía. Verlo desprenderse de una posesión valiosa para entregársela a él, cualquiera que fuesen sus intenciones, le apretujó el corazón. 

Quería tomar el anillo, dar las gracias, y decir algo elocuente; significativo. Expresar que sentía haberlo llamado ‘pendejo’ en su mente tantas veces aunque se lo mereciera, y que quizá un día, cuando estuviera de vuelta en Yharnam, le contaría a Alfred sobre su estúpida forma de rodar y la armadura pasada de moda. Pero las palabras se atoraron en su garganta.

Su lado racional le hizo apartar los dedos. Aceptar el regalo tenía muchas implicaciones. ¿Era necesario pasar de nuevo por todo esto? Lo único que quería era volver a casa. Se cacheteó mentalmente por pensar tanto. De pronto, se dio cuenta de algo más: nadie le había dado nunca un anillo. Era un tipo de ítem que no poseía, al menos no como un regalo.

Sus ojos se clavaron como agujas en el Latente. ¿Por qué le hacía tener introspecciones innecesarias, allí, en ese momento? Todo era su culpa, haciéndole recodar que tenía sentimientos y eso. Decidió que tomaría el anillo, pero no dejaría que las emociones le ganaran.

-¡Dame eso! Lo acepto, pero no te hagas muchas ilusiones. –el Cazador arrebató el anillo de gato de las manos del Latente y siguió caminando hasta atravesar la pared cristalina. Cuando estuvo lejos, examinó el anillo. ‘Adorable’, pensó, irritado por el hecho de que era, pues, adorable. Aprovechó el tiempo en que el otro se sentó en la hoguera a recargar fuerzas y se puso su nuevo regalo.

Ambos cruzaron las calles de Irithyll hasta llegar a la Iglesia de Yorshka, no sin antes enfrentarse a enemigos molestos que al Cazador no le sorprendían en lo más mínimo.

-Pinches caballos. Son rápidos también –comentó el Latente.

-Pinches ¿qué?

-Estas cosas larguiruchas. Quiero decir, los caballos. 

-¿Es en serio? Son caballeros. Usan escudo y espada igual que tú –el Cazador se detuvo para mirar al Latente de pies a cabeza- Olvida lo que acabo de decir.  
Tras eliminar los obstáculos, el Latente se detuvo frente a la entrada de la Iglesia y, como si hubiera recordado algo, se apresuró a su interior sin siquiera mirar la hoguera. 

-¿Ahora qué? –preguntó el Cazador. Su compañero elevaba la voz para saludar a alguien dentro del edificio. Era Anri. El Cazador frunció el ceño cuando vio a ambos charlando. Resolvió no acercarse tanto pues no quería interrumpir tan animada conversación. Caía en cuenta de que nunca había hablado directamente con Anri por que, por alguna razón, la idea lo hacía sentir bastante incómodo.

-¡Cazador! Ven, ven, acércate –el Ser de la Ceniza se escuchaba emocionado.

Ambos latentes miraban en su dirección, pero solo podía notar a Anri, silencioso e inmóvil. Por fin, el Cazador arrastró los pies hasta la hoguera. 

-Cazador, ¿recuerdas a mi amigo Anri de Astora?

El Cazador llevó la mirada de un latente a otro.

-¿Te parezco idiota? Lo vimos hace unas horas, ¿cómo se me va a olvidar? 

Anri miró al Latente esperando una contestación para el agresivo comentario del Cazador. Incluso él podía notar que aquel hombre con el sombrero extraño estaba molesto con su amigo. 

-¡Ya! Tienes razón. Es que el tiempo pasa tan lento cuando estoy contigo –dijo el Latente en una voz más grave de lo normal.

-¿Y eso qué se supone que significa, estúpido? 

-Rápido –intervino Anri- El tiempo pasa tan rápido cuando estoy contigo. Creo que así se dice, aunque no estoy seguro.

-¡Woah! Anri sabes bastante de frases. ¿Eres romántico? –el Latente lanzó una risotada.

Ni si quiera el Cazador sabía el motivo de su creciente ira, pero cada detalle de la frívola conversación que estaban teniendo le reventaba los nervios. ‘Te acaba de decir que NO está seguro’, pensó. Y sufrió en silencio, como casi siempre.

-En fin, es un placer conocerte –continuó Anri, ahora mirando al Cazador- … ¿También eres latente como nosotros? 

El Cazador no quería responder la pregunta. Le molestaba que el muchacho actuara como si nunca lo hubiera visto antes. ¡Se vieron antes! ‘Monosílabos’ pensó, ‘Es todo lo que obtendrás de mi’.

-No

-Anri, el Cazador es un cazador de Yarm. Allí caza bestias como ese cocodrilo del puente. Él le hizo parry. ¡Al cocodrilo! 

-Oh, el gran cocodrilo. Eres un ser muy valiente. Como sabrás, nosotros somos latentes, cuyo destino es enlazar la--- 

Anri hablaba, pero el Cazador estaba empalando al Latente con los ojos. Deseaba golpearlo, ahorcarlo. Cortarlo en pedacitos y dárselos de comer al próximo lagarto que encontraran. Con tantas emociones en tan poco tiempo, ya no sabía cuál era cuál. Por qué estaba tan enojado fue algo que no tuvo tiempo de analizar pues la voz del Latente interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-¿Cazador? ¡Por favor, no me voy a tardar!

-¿Eh? 

-Espérame mientras regreso del Santuario. Ya intentamos que viajaras por la hoguera y no se pudo, así que…

-¿Crees que me importa? Haz lo que quieras. –el Cazador se sentó de espaldas al altar que estaba al fondo de la Iglesia, sacó del pantalón una tela blanca y comenzó a limpiar sus armas.

Los latentes se miraron el uno al otro. Anri retrocedió algunos pasos hasta pegarse de nuevo a la pared. Pensaba descansar unas cuantas horas cerca de la hoguera, aunque ya no estaba tan seguro de querer estar específicamente en esa.

-Anri, si necesitas ayuda, pídesela al Cazador. Es el tipo más confiable que vas a encontrar en todo Irithyll, aparte de mí, jajaja.

-Umm… -Anri volteó a ver al Cazador y éste le sostuvo la mirada. Pudieron ser sus oídos traicionándolo, pero le pareció escuchar un leve gruñido antes de que los ojos del extraño se apartaran de golpe- Así estoy bien. Gracias.

-Bien, entonces vuelvo en un rato –una mano en la muñeca detuvo al Ser de Ceniza de interactuar con la hoguera y lo hizo volverse.

-Espera –le dijo Anri- Dejaré mi señal por si me necesitas. Lástima que Horace no está aquí, sino los tres podríamos combatir juntos de nuevo. 

Bajo el yelmo, el Latente sonrió de oreja a oreja y tomó la mano de Anri entre las suyas. 

-¡Anri! Yo también te ayudaré pronto, lo prometo. 

El Cazador observaba la escena asqueado. Volteó los ojos por décima vez en ese día. El filo del hacha ya estaba reluciente y no se había dado cuenta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anri al final del capítulo: "Ha ha. I'm in danger :D"


	6. Chapter 6

‘Oh, no’ pensó el joven latente en medio de aquel silencio espeso e incómodo. Qué terrible día había tenido. Aún le quedaba mucho por explorar de Irithyll, pues sí que los peligros literalmente lo arrojaron de vuelta a la hoguera. Se sentía solo sin Horace, extrañaba escucharlo resoplar tanto como extrañaba su tierra, su vida o lo que podía recordar de ella. Nada parecía marchar bien y lo único que faltaba era un desconocido con ropa inusual amenazándolo con la mirada.

-Entonces… -al menos intentaría iniciar una conversación mientras preparaba sus cosas y se alejaba lentamente de aquel lugar.

-No –interrumpió el Cazador.

-OH –Anri ladeó su cabeza, aparentando cierta confusión- Bueno, tal vez nos veamos luego. Por favor, cuide de él. Por favor.

El Cazador no le quitó la vista de encima Anri hasta que éste desapareció tras el marco de la entrada. Después de un rato esperando el regreso de su idiota compañero, su impaciencia lo obligó a ponerse de pie y salir de la Iglesia. Rápidamente se abrió paso hasta llegar a una zona acuosa con un montón de criaturas patonas. ‘Nada del otro mundo’ pensó, aunque técnicamente lo eran.

Cuando se deshizo del último enemigo se dio cuenta de que algo brillaba escondido sobre un cadáver. Hasta ahora no había sentido curiosidad por tomar él mismo los ítems del latente, pero esta vez estaba solo y bueno, si era algo valioso podría enseñárselo a ese imbécil cuando llegara. ‘¡¿Qué?! ¡No!’, sacudió la cabeza descartando la idea. Lo tomaría y se lo quedaría porque no le importaba lo que pasara con el latente ni con nadie allí.  
Introdujo su mano en la luz y tomó lo que contenía: “Excremento reciente”.

-¡Maldita sea! 

Para abandonar la zona acuosa, subió las escaleras que estaban frente a él y entró a una cocina. Al fondo, frente a una chimenea iluminada, se encontraba un bulto blanco, respirando. El Cazador se acercó sigiloso, como siempre, y observó al hombre envuelto en una peculiar armadura. Intentó despertarlo sin éxito; pensó dejarlo allí y pasar de él, pero cuando estaba por marcharse el caballero volvió en sí.

-Ah, oh. Ooooooh. ¡Te ruego me disculpes! Debí quedarme dormido –la cebolla examinó al Cazador por un momento- Aquí se está tan cómodo y tan apacible. Más o menos tenía el presentimiento de que me encontraría con alguien con quien estoy en deuda. Pero usted huele muy diferente, mi buen gentilhombre.

El Cazador soltó una risita no irónica.

-“Mi amigo cebolla”, dijo él. Supongo que sí luces como una.

-¡Siegward de los Caballeros de Catarina a tu servicio! Si el momento fuera idóneo, tú, yo y ese apreciable latente que llevo un tiempo si encontrar, haríamos un brindis justo aquí.

-¿Y cuándo, según tú, sería el momento idóneo?

-¡En la victoria! Ah pero ya llegará muy pronto. Por ahora, si llegases a ver a un noble caballero latente, ¿le darías las gracias por mí? Es un poco más bajo que tú y bastante impulsivo diría yo. Pero su corazón… ¡es de oro!

El Cazador arqueó una ceja. Estaba a punto de responder el comentario de la cebolla cuando algo rodó hacia dentro de la habitación y destruyó un par de objetos en su camino.

-¡Por dios! –habló el Cazador tras voltearse de pronto y ver al Latente, tan torpe como lo recordaba.

El Latente se detuvo frente a un pequeño caldero hirviendo junto a la pared y tomó el ítem que brillaba dentro. Notó entonces la presencia de ambos sujetos al fondo de la cocina.

-Hey, ummm… Sopita de estus –dijo mientras señalaba el caldero y bebía el contenido desde su mano.

El Cazador pensó que no había apreciado lo suficiente el momento de paz que tuvo antes de que aquel bruto llegara. Dirigió una mirada a la cebolla, quien a su vez se puso de pie y corrió para saludar al Ser de Ceniza. Una complicidad nacía entre ellos mientras hablaban, el Cazador podía notarlo. La cebolla era un buen tipo, suficientemente diplomático y con un humor clásico de caballero. El otro hombre, en cambio, era distinto. Se veía siempre tan despreocupado, como si el mundo en el que vivía no se estuviera cayendo a pedazos cada segundo que pasaba.

Por su parte, el Latente estaba feliz y orgulloso de encontrarse de nuevo con Siegward. Su primer instinto había sido abrazar esa rechoncha armadura y reír de sus chistes propios de hermano mayor. 

-Cebolla, –el Latente tomó al caballero de Catarina por la parte de atrás de su yelmo y lo acercó hacia él para hablar en secreto, con voz baja- veo que ya conoces al Cazador. ¡Es guapísimo! Quiero impresionarlo pero hace rato hice el ridículo frente a él en el gran puente.

-Ohhhhhh. Amigo mío –respondió Siegward- Para una situación como esta necesitas algo grande, un acto prodigioso. ¡Ya sé! Sálvale la vida. Entra al gran salón y no le digas del tremendo aquero postrado en el balcón. Así, cuando avance un poco ¡ZAZ!, tu escudo atrapa la flecha que iba directo hacia él. Ahora, una flecha irá hacia él, pero directo al corazón. ¡Funciona siempre! Después de esto, jamás te dejará ir.

Los ojos del latente brillaron como estrellas. Apretó fuertemente la mano del caballero cebolla, en señal de agradecimiento.

-Es el mejor concejo que hubiera podido pedir. Gracias, amigo mío. La pondré en práctica.

Desde lejos, el Cazador arqueaba sus cejas gemelas ante una conversación que, sabía bien, era ridícula. Ambos se encaminaron hacia la puerta que daba al gran salón; el Cazador se llevó la mano al sombrero e inclinó la cabeza hacia Siegward como una especie de despedida. La cebolla y el Latente también se despidieron, levantando el pulgar y asintiendo heroicamente.

El salón adyacente era muy amplio, magnífico. El Cazador reconoció la pulcritud de la arquitectura y pensó muy bien de ella. Irithyll le parecía bello, incluso el frío clima era romántico e iba acorde con el aspecto de la ciudad.

Casi al final del gran espacio cubierto de mármol se alzaba pensativo y de espaldas un caballero plateado. Lucía imponente pero no imposible de derribar. Miró de reojo al Latente, que parecía tener los nervios de punta.

-Ha-Hay que hacerle backstab –el Latente avanzó un poco temeroso hacia el caballero plateado. En parte debido a que recordó cómo se sentía una enorme flecha en su espalda, aunque lo que más le preocupaba era si de verdad podría proteger a su amigo de la fea sorpresa. De pronto la mano de éste último se posicionó en su hombro y detuvo sus pasos.

-Alto ahí, idiota –El Cazador retiró su mano y apuntó al enemigo frente a ellos- Eso es una trampa. ¿Lo sabes verdad? 

-N- no. No pasa nada, lo feo está afuera, en serio. Este es el único aquí –el Latente no mentía en realidad, lo feo sí que estaba afuera. Tomó aire e intentó algo arriesgado- Si tienes miedo, espérame aquí. 

-Olvídalo, iré yo.

El Cazador lo apartó de un golpe y se lanzó para atacar al caballero plateado. El plan del Latente funcionaba, porque el orgullo del Cazador era muy grande. Sí, podía ser orgulloso pero no ingenuo. Se deslizó ágilmente por la derecha, pasando entre unas prodigiosas columnas de mármol y ocultándose tras ellas. No hacía el menos ruido mientras se aproximaba más y más al caballero plateado, quien sostenía en la mano derecha un escudo tan platinado como él. 

Desde su posición, logró finalmente examinar el gran salón en el que se encontraba. Majestuosos cuadros colgando de paredes tapizadas, elegantes como cualquiera de las catedrales yharnamitas. Finos muebles adornaban el salón, como si en otro tiempo solo una especie de nobleza fuera bienvenida allí para celebrar opulentas fiestas y bailes. Observó al caballero, inmerso en la vigía de un retrato bastante interesante. ‘Un aspecto sobresaliente’ pensó el Cazador al ver el cuadro que mantenía tan preocupado al enemigo. 

Alzó la mirada para observar el resto de la habitación y no quedó para nada sorprendido: una segunda planta con barandilla que permitía visualizar todo lo que ocurría abajo. Recorrió el segundo piso hasta que encontró lo buscaba, en el extremo opuesto al caballero plateado, un enemigo idéntico se erguía inmóvil. Estaba justo allí, esperando el momento para alzar el enorme arco que resaltaba entre sus manos y empalar al pobre diablo que cayera en el juego de atacar a su camarada por la espalda.

El Cazador analizó unos segundos al caballero del arco y luego clavó sus ojos en el latente, quien estaba en guardia, con el escudo levantado frente a él; no necesitaba ver debajo de su casco para saber la clase de expresión preocupada que tenía. Frunció el ceño al imaginar qué demonios era lo que tramaba aquel ser. El ataque por la espalda era una trampa, y el latente le había provocado para llevarlo a cabo de todos modos. No había una pizca de sentido en todo aquello, a menos que…

El Latente sintió un frío recorrerle la espalda. Estaba preparado para salir corriendo en el instante en que su compañero se alejara de la columna. Pero parecía estar tardando más de lo esperado, y ahora no dejaba de mirarlo de esa forma. No hacía mucho que viajaban juntos, pero ya había recibido muchas veces esa mirada, filosa como una daga que cortaba acero, piel, huesos y espíritu. No quería pensar que el Cazador había logrado ver a través de su plan de conquista, pero probablemente esa mirada significaba justamente eso. 

-Mierda… -El latente lanzó un suspiro y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, bajando su escudo. Se apresuró por la derecha, pegado a la pared de la forma más silenciosa que pudo para no alertar al arquero que vigilaba desde el piso de arriba. Cuando estuvo frente a la columna donde se escondía el Cazador, le habló en voz baja.

-Hey, olvida el backstab. Salgamos de aquí ya. –Le dijo conteniendo la ansiedad que sentía- No nos seguirán hasta afuera.

El Cazador miró con frialdad al Latente por unos instantes antes de dar media vuelta y avanzar, sin emitir el menor ruido, hasta el caballero plateado. Se situó detrás de él y le atacó por la espada con el hacha. El enemigo no tuvo oportunidad de recuperarse tras el ataque pues el Cazador transformó su hacha con un movimiento experto, y le lanzó contra la pared usando el efecto giratorio del arma. Por instinto, esquivó un ataque que aún no había llegado a él, y tras voltearse, apuntó su escopeta hacia el caballero del arco para disparar todas las balas directo a la cabeza. 

Así, en un minuto, ambos caballeros estaban fuera de combate. El Cazador se acomodó la gabardina y se dirigió hacia el Latente; éste se había quedado paralizado con el espadón a dos manos, listo para atacar pero retenido por varias fuerzas innombrables.

-Todo este tiempo me he preguntado, una y otra vez –comenzó a decir el Cazador. La voz que le salió fue calmada, pero congeló toda la habitación- qué clase de mierda tienes en la cabeza, que te hace pensar que soy tan estúpido como tú. 

Si el Cazador hubiese podido ver bajo el yelmo del Latente, se habría encontrado con una expresión de desconcierto total. Boquiabierto, sus ojos huecos se tragaron la imagen del fracaso que lo rodeaba de forma tan humillante.

-Yo, mi plan era…

-No me interesa –interrumpió el Cazador abruptamente- Lo que más deseo en este momento es que jamás me tomes en cuenta para ninguno de tus planes. Te sigo para regresar a casa, y nada más.

Unas pisadas apresuradas se presentaron de pronto en medio del reproche del Cazador, en el cual éste se encontraba tan profundamente concentrado, que apenas tuvo tiempo para percatarse de ello. 

-¡Cuidado!

El Latente se precipitó, con escudo en mano y apartó al Cazador de un empujón brusco. El escudo chocó con el espadón de un determinado caballero plateado que había salido de la nada. Tras un momento intercambiando tajos, el Ser de Ceniza logró aplacar al enemigo que había tomado a ambos por sorpresa y, según pensaba el Latente, por suerte.

-WOAH. Bueno ya era hora recibir un poco de acción por aquí. ¡Cuando regresé del santuario ya todo estaba limpio! ¡Ja ja ja!

El Cazador lanzó una mirada confundida a su compañero forzado. Lo observó de arriba a abajo, negó con la cabeza y salió del gran salón sin pronunciar una palabra más.

Habían sido unos momentos estresantes para ambos, se dijo a sí mismo el Latente; demasiado para saber qué otra cosa decir. Se quedó un momento pensando en las palabras del Cazador y exhaló el segundo suspiro del día, más largo y cargado de pesar que cualquier otro en bastante tiempo. Miró a su alrededor, el gran salón ahora vacío, y trató de pensar cómo le contaría todo a Siegward.


End file.
